


Like Looking

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the BSG challenge of writing fic featuring water or wetness. Prompt from Plaid Slytherin was "Bill/Saul/Laura, skinnydipping." This little PWP is set in an AU, alive!Laura Earth universe where she and the boys are married, frakking well and often, and making use of her stream and lake by their shared cabin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Looking

“You two go on and I’ll catch up with you,” Laura said as she stood from her kneeling position amidst the various herbs and edibles she’d planted in their little garden and ran a hand through her short, auburn hair.

Bill pouted and Laura had to stifle a laugh at the formidable Admiral who’d acted like a small child separated from his mother whenever she was out of his sight for more than five minutes ever since they’d found Earth and the loyal Cylons cured her cancer with an experimental treatment.

Instead she gave him a gentle smile and reminded herself for the nth time that her near death, miraculous resurrection and long recovery really was harder for her lovers to watch than for her to experience. 

“Come on, Bill, our woman wants us out of her hair,” Saul said with a clap to the other man’s back. “Especially you, Old Man. You even look wrong at her plants and the suckers shrivel up and die.”

Bill glared at Saul but they eventually departed after Laura promised to be careful with the garden shears, go inside the cabin to rest if she got too hot, and take the shortest route to the lake when she came to join them. 

She smiled as the wind carried the sound of their playful banter back to her as they walked away. She thanked the Gods daily for granting her the gift of Earth and not just one but two wonderful men with whom to enjoy it but she knew from experience that Bill _did_ somehow manage to kill green things without trying and, if he didn’t take them out, Saul trampled the poor little things even as he tried to help. 

She made quick work of harvesting the herbs and trimming back an especially aggressive vine that the agriculture team promised would bear fruit but for now was biding its time threatening its neighbors with strangulation. She was sweating by the time she toted her bounty inside and she quickly shed her gardening clothes in favor of a short, thin, red dress. 

The view out the back door never failed to take her breath away. She paused for a moment on the stairs to take in the view of the stream bubbling just beyond their makeshift backyard. The cabin had been a surprise -- a ‘thank you gift’ of sorts -- built by Bill, Saul, some willing Centurions, and a hoard of civilian, military and Cylon volunteers while she recovered in Cottle’s medical tent. Bill remembered their conversation on New Caprica and chosen a more perfect spot than she ever imagined.

Of course, he hadn’t expected Laura to enjoy using the narrow, rocky waterway as a shortcut to the lake. She giggled like a mischievous child getting away with breaking the rules as she stepped into the stream and set off into the forest, reveling in the cool sensation of the water and the smooth stones under her feet. 

It was a short walk through the greenery and she smiled when she heard Bill and Saul’s voices booming off the rocks that surrounded their lake. As she expected, her men were naked and up on their favorite peak above the deepest part of the lake, playing a game they’d devised that consisted solely of seeing who could dive out the furthest. 

For a moment Laura considered calling out and offering to play her usual role of impartial judge but the sight of Bill’s naked, wet ass and Saul’s hard abs glinting in the sun stopped her short. Moving behind a rather large tree trunk, she decided to remain silent and enjoy the view for a few minutes.

Laura couldn’t hear their words but she could tell they were having a friendly disagreement about the game by their gestures and playful punches. Bill grinned and took another shot at his former XO that Saul dodged gracefully by stepping back into a boxer’s defensive stance. Laura gasped when he misjudged his distance from the edge of the rock and his arms began to flail as he struggled in vain to regain his balance. 

She couldn’t scream or even breathe for a moment but Bill’s military reflexes kicked in and he grabbed Saul around the ribs and pulled him safely against his body. They clung to each other and Laura stifled a relieved sob as Bill rubbed comforting circles on Saul’s back. He whispered soothing words in Saul’s ear that Laura couldn’t hear but knew as well as she knew her own name.

_You’re alright. I’m here. I’ve got you._

Laura moved from behind her tree and started to make her way to where she knew she could scale the rock and join them. She was almost there when she looked up and noticed Bill and Saul’s embrace had turned from comforting to something else. Saul lifted his head and kissed Bill passionately and the former Admiral returned the gesture with equal fervor. Laura watched in awe as they started pawing at each other, grabbing skin and hair, almost certainly knocking teeth in their frenzied, increasingly erotic dance. 

Laura giggled at her two lovers; she knew getting aroused after an adrenaline rush was a trait ingrained in Viper pilots so often had she been the beneficiary of it. She knew she could scale the rock and join in the fun but she’d found, much to her initial surprise, watching the two of them make love was the most arousing thing she’d ever encountered in her life. She settled herself more comfortably into her nook and hoped her boys wouldn’t stop. 

She knew they wouldn’t when she saw both of their cocks begin to slowly harden. They continued kissing as they fondled one another’s balls and, even though she wasn’t close enough to hear much, she imagined their familiar groans as she watched them get progressively desperate for more. She felt her own arousal pooling in her underwear as Bill took control of the situation by easing Saul down on to the warm rock and positioning himself between his legs. He stroked Saul’s length first with his fingers and then with his tongue, drawing a slow line down his shaft before taking the head in his mouth. Saul threw his head back and opened his mouth in a moan. 

Laura stroked her clit through her underwear and shuddered as her nipples hardened against the material of her dress. She almost whimpered when a particularly loud moan reached her ears and she knew she needed to get closer to hear as well as see the action. 

By the time she’d climbed and taken a position where she could watch without being seen Saul was panting hard as Bill worked him with his mouth. He flicked his tongue against his balls in a pulsing beat until Saul was making that high pitched whining noise Laura knew embarrassed him but drove her and Bill mad. Only when he sounded almost pained did Bill return his attention to his throbbing shaft, taking the full length until the head hit the back of his throat. 

Gods, Bill Adama was beautiful when he was sucking a cock. He approached the task with the same intensity he did everything else and Laura stifled a groan of her own at the sight of him bobbing his head in a punishing rhythm. Saul’s eyes were shut, his head was thrown back and she could tell he was close by the guttural noises he was making with each stroke. 

Laura moaned, quietly she hoped, when Saul’s hips suddenly jerked and he yelled something unintelligible at the sky. A shudder went through her body as she watched Bill release Saul’s erection with a pop and work it with his hand until Saul stopped writhing and rolled onto his side, breathing heavily. 

Laura rubbed her nipples against the rough fabric of her dress and pressed on her clit in anticipation of the second act. As expected her boys came together for another quick make-out session before Saul eased Bill onto his back and started stroking his straining erection slowly. Bill groaned and put his hands behind his head so he could watch Saul work. 

Laura was close enough to hear Bill’s sharp intake of breath when Saul added his mouth to the task, suckling his head while keeping up the motion with his hand. 

“Gonna be quick, Saul,” he warned in a breathy voice and Laura had to stifle a giggle when Saul pulled away just long enough to shoot his lover a satisfied smirk. Encouraged, he intensified his efforts and was rewarded with a string of curses. 

“Oh, frak, Saul. Frak. Feels so good. So good,” Bill moaned, clenching his eyes shut. He groaned in displeasure when Saul ceased his ministrations to focus his attention on his balls, taking one and then the other fully in his mouth. 

Laura rubbed her clit in time with Bill’s frantic moans, soaking her underwear and her fingers in the process. She watched Saul return his hand to Bill’s shaft and start pumping hard. 

“Gonna come,” Bill grunted and a moment later he did with a loud, animalistic roar that drove Laura over the edge and drowned out her strangled cry. Her vision blurred and her knees went weak with the force of her own release, forcing her to lean heavily against the rocks that formed her hiding place as she rode through the aftershocks. 

By the time she was able to return her attentions to the boys they were laughing and helping each other up. Their bodies glistened with sweat and cum and Laura knew their next move would be into the water. She wanted to be there to meet them so she quickly made her way back down the rocky path to the trees at the shoreline, staying out of sight while she shed her clothes. 

Two identical splashes alerted her to their location and she watched as they swam closer to the shallow, sandy shore. She’d never cease to be amazed and aroused that her men liked to wrestle after sex but today she was simply glad she knew the quirks of their longtime relationship so well. 

Once they were engaged in their post-coital match she stepped into the water, about ten feet away, and slipped under the surface. The lake, as ordered, was clear as glass and she kept her eyes open as she made her way toward the two men. She found her target, Bill’s spent cock, bouncing just under the surface. She reached out and gave it a gentle tug before bursting to the surface. 

As soon as her ears left the water she heard Bill’s panicked scream followed shortly by Saul’s howling laughter. She felt Bill’s hands roughly grasping her upper arms and couldn’t help but laugh at the affronted look on his face. 

“Laura,” he growled, “that wasn’t very nice.” 

Saul laughed even harder and finally Laura had to join him. 

“Sorry, Bill,” she gasped between giggles. She quickly dislodged herself from his grip to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him fiercely, catching him off guard. He tasted of Saul and lake water and she silently vowed it would be her lips wrapped around both of their cocks before the day was over. But for now she wanted both of their hands on her body, bringing her to another earth shattering climax in person rather than from afar. 

Saul had moved to stand behind Laura, patiently waiting his turn for a kiss, and she obliged by breaking away from Bill’s lips and leaning back to allow Saul access to her mouth. She reveled in the taste for a moment before pulling away and somehow managing, as only a teacher could, to fix them both with a glare. 

“What wasn’t very nice, gentlemen, was starting the fun without me,” she growled without malice. 

Bill’s eyes widened in embarrassment and, even though it had long been an agreement amongst them that any two of them could and should play at any time, he opened his mouth to explain. 

Saul, much less of a soft touch, cocked his one eye and appraised his former president and current wife as he cut off his husband.

“Were you spying on us, woman? Lurking like a snake in the grass?”

She cast her glance down in a look that could have been read as embarrassment but for the smirk giving her away. 

Saul met Bill’s eyes and, without warning, grabbed Laura’s breasts from behind and started massaging her nipples. Laura, still wrapped around Bill’s waist, let out an involuntary groan of pleasure.

“Did you watch Bill take my cock down his throat, Laura?”

His growl so close to her ear combined with the sensation of him working her breast caused her to shudder and she could only nod. 

“Did you see me sucking his balls until he couldn’t take it anymore? Did you hear him scream, Laura?”

She groaned another nod as Bill, who’d at some point caught on to the game, traced a gentle finger over her clit with his free hand before abruptly drawing it away. 

Bill looked at Laura intensely and took up the interrogation even as she ground her hips against his body as much as she could, looking for more pressure where she needed it. 

“Did you touch yourself, Madame President?”

She whimpered affirmatively, further undone at the way her former title slipped so easily from Bill’s lips when he was turned on. 

“Did you come, Laura? Did you come hard?”

Her only answer was another long moan and a more frantic thrust of her hips against him. 

“Lay back, Laura,” Saul instructed gently as he took her shoulders and eased her back into the water. He supported her head with one hand and her back with the other. Once she was settled he kissed her, hard, and she groaned into his mouth when Bill started teasing her clit again. 

She was writhing, making waves around them, before Saul released her mouth and applied his lips to her rock hard nipple. 

She cried out and Bill chose that moment to plunge his fingers inside. 

“Oh, Gods,” Laura moaned. She clenched her walls against the welcome invader and Bill took the hint, thrusting harder in a come hither motion. 

Saul was careful to keep her head above the water even as he gently sucked and bit at her breasts. When Laura was crying out to her Gods in a steady rhythm he removed his mouth and found her eyes. 

“Come for us, Laura. Let go, baby,” he encouraged.

That was all she needed. She yelled loudly as the orgasm began to wash over her and Saul had to focus all of his attention on keeping her writhing body above water. Bill stroked her through the throes but had to pull away eventually to hold her hips in place with both hands. 

Laura started giggling as soon as she came back to her senses. Both Bill and Saul were grinning in triumph and her heart swelled at the sight. 

Bill couldn’t help but be a little smug and sarcastic.

“Did we make up for giving you a private show earlier, Madame President?”

Laura quirked her eyebrow at them both. 

“That depends. You two ready to go again?”

Bill looked immediately crestfallen and she could tell he was again feeling guilty for doing nothing wrong. Just as she was about to tell him she was kidding Saul intervened by reaching down to grasp Laura’s still sensitive nipple, drawing a moan. 

“What are we gonna do with this woman, Bill?”

Bill surveyed his lovers and replied with a gleam in his eye. 

“The only thing you can do with women, Saul. You make ‘em happy.”  
Laura yelped in pleasure as Bill’s fingers found her opening again and she quickly felt her third orgasm of the day building deep in her abdomen. 

Gods, Earth was so much frakking better than she ever could have imagined.


End file.
